Historia de Neogeoland
by xabax
Summary: Para tener una noción de quiénes somos y qué hacemos en Neogeoland debes leer este fic. Autora original: Mature
1. Mature encuentra una hija

**Capitulo # 1 **

**Titulo: Mature encuentra una hija**

Se ve en una ciudad de Inglaterra, en Liverpool, la vida dura y rápida de estas ciudades contemporáneas, se refleja en un estante a Mature con Azure mirando unos trajes, Azure con bolsas de mandado, (él tenía 12 años) Mature le dice: ¡¡tu padre se vería guapo con ese traje!- Azure: a papá le molestan las corbatas, ya sabes como es de sangrón- Mature sigue caminando con Azure cuando escucha unos quejidos en un callejón" ahhhhhyy" Mature se asoma entre la gente al callejón y ve a una jovencita tirada inconsciente, se acerca a verla y la mira muy lastimada: - ¡¡¡Dios mío que le paso a esta niña!- (esta niña se parecía mucho a Riot Blood Iori) lo cual se le hizo muy curioso, Azure la ayudo a levantarla y llevarla a casa, Mature llego a su casa un residención apartado de la sociedad, coloco a la joven en un cuarto y comenzó a curar sus heridas superficiales, Mature: pobre niña que le abra ocurrido?- Después de curarla fue ala oficina de Riot (su marido) y entro, todo estaba oscuro y tétrico, Mature: Riot amor, te quería comentar algo…traje a una niña mal herida a la casa y la cure, quisiera saber si me es posible quedármela, me hace falta una compañía femenina en casa….Señor Riot?- Riot Blood Iori voltio a verla de entre la oscuridad, era un señor de pelos rojizos, lentes muy definidos y figura estilizada, de hombros anchos y con una voz gruesa le dijo: "Tienes a Vice es tu compañera, pero traes gatos, o lo que te encuentres a cada momento, haz lo que quieras! y cierra la puerta por fuera Mature- Mature lo mira mas pálido que de costumbre: - te sientes bien?- Riot no le contesta, Mature sale triste --….Cuando la joven despierta comienza a mirar a los lados y ve a Azure mirándola con cara pervertida: ¿ya te sientes mejor mamacita?- La joven mira que esta muy descubierta del pecho, por que Mature la había bañado y curado las heridas y grito apenada: -¡¡¡ahhhhh que me hiciste?- lo golpea fuertemente en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Azure se soba la cara -- :-¿Qué te ocurre maleducada!- Mature llega: o ya despertaste pero que linda niña eres! Estás preciosa!- La joven la mira con cara de enojo ¬ .¬ :¿señora me puede explicar esto?- Mature se sienta en la cama con ella, la joven se aleja, Mature: ¿Cómo te llamas?- La joven responde apenada: Taiori….- Mature: Taiori que lindo nombre,¡¡yo te bañe y te cure! No te preocupes!- Taiori comienza a ponerse sus ropas desgarradas….:- muchas gracias pero ya me voy- Mature la mira con los ojos llorosos o.O :-por favor! Quédate, necesito una hija!- Azure grita: noooo, es machorra! Me cae mal, maleducada!- Taiori lo mira feo:-cállate el hocico imbécil a ti que te importa!- Mature abraza a Tai : hay ya se llevan bien, quédate- Taiori se siente extraña y piensa "no me gusta que me abrasen"- se suelta de Mature y camina, Mature: tienes a donde ir niña?- Tai se cae al suelo -- :-no…- Mature: ¿quédate un tiempo y si no te gusta te vas? ¿Sí?- Tai piensa: pobre mujer como insiste, pero ha sido buena conmigo, me quedare- Azure le saca la lengua, Tai lo mira feo y dice: Mature quiero el cuarto de ese niño!- Mature: se llama Azure, claro Azure se cambiara a el cuarto de huéspedes, Azure se retuerce -- : noooo…no aceptes ala machorra de Tai- Mature jala a Tai: -quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo padre, se llama Riot Blood Iori….-- Mature toca la puerta de la oficina: Amor! Riot!- Riot abre: como molestan, que quieres Mature?- Mature pone enfrente a Tai: mira esta es tu nueva hija no es hermosa?- Riot contesta malhumorado: - que bueno estoy ocupado por favor déjeme solo!- les cierra la puerta en la cara Tai piensa "se parece mucho a el",Mature se quedan con la cara larga, Tai se enfurece: ¿ese demonio es mi papá!- Mature disculpándolo: es solo que tiene mucho trabajo por eso esta de mal humor…

Mature lleva a Tai a su nuevo cuarto… Mature: aquí dormirás te gusta

Taiori: muchas gracias por todo

Mature: de nada me agradas mucho- Mature le da un beso en la frente a Taiori y dice: Mañana te iremos a comprar ropa para ti.

Taiori: muchas gracias no se como pagárselo… y piensa "esta mujer me cae bien me agrada.

Taiori se preparaba para dormir cuando entra Azure.

Azure: ¬ ¬ te vas a quedar

Taiori: Si mocoso que te molesta

Azure ¬¬ : no, y ya conociste a Riot

Taiori: Si es un ogro me miro feo y a la pobre de Mature le cerro la puerta en la cara

Azure: Así es, ni esperes una palabra o una caricia de el, si yo que soy su hijo me trata mal. (Azure pone cara triste…

Taiori: y siempre a sido así

Azure: No recuerdo que cuando ere niño no era tan malo pero eso fue hace mucho.

Taiori: y porque cambio.

Azure: Fue desde que se llevaron a mi hermano

Taiori: Hermano y que le paso murió.

Azure: No lo llevaron a entrenar

Taiori: ya veo crees que eso fue lo que cambio a tu papa.

Azure: No se pero ya no me quiere ni a mi mama TT. (Azure como que quiere llorar y abraza a Taiori)

A Taiori como que le da lastima y se deja abrazar pero Azure aprovecha y le toca los senos.

Azure: o mamasota…

Taiori: Imbécil… (Taiori lo golpea)

Azure queda noqueado + y Taiori lo saca del cuarto y se acuesta a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo # 2 Titulo: Riot es un patán**

A la mañana siguiente Mature le habla a Azure y a Taiori para que fueran a desayunar Azure y Taiori bajan y comienzan a desayunar.

Azure comienza a molestar a Taiori tirandole comida.

Taiori (maldito mocoso) y Azure sigue molestándola y Taiori lo comienza a golpear.

Mature: que lindo ya parecen hermanos.

Taiori después de golpear a Azure dice: Mature y Riot no desayuna.

Mature: no tiene trabajo pero le llevare el desayuno y le pediré dinero para ir de compras.

Mature se dirige a la oficina de Riot.

Mature: Hola amor te traigo el desayuno.

Riot: no tengo hambre aparte sabes que no me gusta desayunar llevate eso de aquí.

Mature se entristece y dice: Como digas, amor necesitó dinero para comprarle ropa a tu hija.

Riot: ya sabes donde esta el dinero ahora por favor cierra la puerta tengo que terminar este trabajo.

Mature sale del cuarto y ahí afuera estaban Taiori y Azure oyendo.

Mature: que hacían niños.

Azure: Mama ya me voy a la escuela.

Mature: Que te vaya bien.

Azure se sube al camión. Mature va por el dinero y se sube al carro junto con Taiori, en el camino Mature le preguntaba sobre su vida.

Mature: y tienes padres.

Taiori: Si, son Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagui.

Mature con cara de Oo : Que? Como que Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi¿y tu mama?.

Taiori: no tengo yo nací de ellos 2.

Ellas 2 siguieron hablando todo el camino llegaron a una gran tienda y Mature le escogía vestidos y zapatos.

Mature: que linda te vas a ver.

Taiori tenia cara de cómo que tenia algo…

Mature¿que te pasa? No te gusta lo que te he comprado.

Taiori: Si pero mmmm… puedo escoger algo de ropa yo.

Mature: Por supuesto.

Taiori se va a escoger ropa deportiva y de pelea.

Taiori: esta me gusta es cómoda y me puedo mover con facilidad.

Mature: bueno vamos a pagar y regresar ala casa.

Taiori y Mature pagan y van directos a la casa de Riot.

Taiori: Y por que viven tan alejados de la ciudad.

Mature: A Riot no le gusta mucho la gente ni el ruido por eso vivimos tan lejos

Taiori: Y porque es tan amargado

Mature: no siempre es así es solo que últimamente a tenido mucho trabajo.

Taiori piensa (yo lo veo muy amargado será impotente).

Al llegar ala casa en la sala Mature y Taiori comienzan a ver la ropa que compraron en ese momento Riot aparece en la puerta

Mature: amor que bueno que bajaste mira lo que compramos.

Riot parece no importarle lo que Mature le dice y se da la vuelta y vuelve a subir a su oficina.

Taiori ¬ ¬: Por que dejas que te trate así es un maldito ya me cae mal.

Mature: No digas eso ya te lo dije a estado bajo mucha presión.

Llego la tarde y Azure acababa de llegar de la escuela y se preparaba a comer junto con su mama y Taiori pero a lo lejos se oye la voz de Riot.

Riot con una voz de pocos amigos: Azure ven necesitó que cargues unas cajas.

Azure: Pero papa voy a comer.

Mature: Amor acaba de llegar de la escuela déjalo comer.

Riot responde más agresivo: Cuando yo digo algo quiero que se cumpla Azure ven para acá en este momento.

Azure se levanta de la mesa y va con Riot, al llegar Riot le dice que baje unas cajas al sótano y con cuidado, Azure carga una y dice…

Azure: ay wey están muy pesadas.

Riot: No seas llorón y ponte a trabajar.

Después de un rato Azure ya estaba muy agotado y toma un descanso pero Riot llega.

Riot: No te dije que tomaras un descanso sigue trabajando.

Azure se levanta todo agitado y sigue trabajando y después de 1 hrs. Y media de trabajo termina y Azure se queda tirado en el piso agarrando aire.

Azure: Haaaa! Me muero me falta aire…

Riot: vuelve a subir las cajas se me olvido ponerles unas etiquetas.

Azure¿Qué? No mames porque no bajas tú a ponerle las etiquetas.

Riot solo aprieta el puño y Azure se asusta y se pone a trabajar. Azure ya no podía ni caminar estaba bien cansado y Taiori se acerca.

Taiori: Te ayudo.

Azure: TT si por favor…

Pero Riot aparece y dice: Déjalo solo no necesita ayuda.

Taiori: Pero a estado trabajando por mas de 2 hrs. Y no ha comido.

Riot: Y eso que importa el debe de terminar su trabajo

Azure: No te preocupes yo terminare aparte que estas cajas no están muy pesadas.

Pero tai le quita la caja y la levanta con facilidad, pero Riot se la quita.

Riot: Niña que parte de que Azure no necesita ayuda no entiendes.

Tai se le queda viendo fijamente y le quita los lentes.

Taiori: Te pareces mucho a mi papa.

Riot: eso a mí no me importa

Riot le avienta la caja a Azure y el no la puede y se le cae y se quiebran las cosas que había adentro, Riot enfurece y le grita a Azure

Riot: Eres un inepto no puedes hacer nada bien.

Taiori: No le grites

Riot: esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

Taiori: Eres un patán y toda tu familia te va abandonar por eso.

Azure: Vamos no peleen.

Riot: A para que me quedo discutiendo con unos niños.- Riot se va a su oficina.

Azure: No tenías que hacer eso.

Taiori: Me cae mal la gente abusiva, yo nunca he tenido una familia y el que la tiene no la aprovecha.

Azure: -- gracias hermanita.- La abraza y le mete la cara en los senos.

Taiori: maldito degenerado.- Lo golpea. Azure queda noqueado XX

Mature llega y dice: es hora de acostarse mañana tienen que ir ala escuela

Taiori¿Tienen?

Mature: Si como Riot me dio dinero aproveche para inscribirte en una escuela.

Taiori miro a Mature con cara de gratitud pero como es un poco orgullosa no lo expreso solo dijo gracias

Disculpas a los que quieren el link pero al subir el fic desaparece el vínculo, ademas que el fic sufre ligeras modificaciones, sobre todo las caritas

.AGRADEZCO A NOMBRE DEL GRUPO LOS REVIEWS QUE HAN LLEGADO Y LOS QUE LLEGARAN EN EL FUTURO


End file.
